Muse
by wishing-conscious
Summary: Deidara finally found a muse and he couldn't believe who it was. KisameXDeidara


His long fingers stroked the gray substance and warped the substance to his will, his long fingers skillfully changed the shape to the images rolling in his mind.

_"Hmm, I dont know what to make... I need inspiration."_ Looking down the long corridor he saw a flash of blue and he knew what shape he wanted the clay to take form to. Quickly he squished out the bird he had been making and stared at the blank canvas of clay.  
As his fingers started making the large body of the muse, the blonde's mind began to wander to the object of his affections.

_` The blonde was on his bed after a mission and he still had the blood of the victim on his cloak. He started stripping after taking off his sandles. He was tired, hungry, and wanted to see the damn fish before he died of exhaustion. As he threw his cloak down in the hamper he heared the door behind him open and close quietly, smirking he kept his back to the door. _

_"This is gonna be fun." He ignored the man behind him and started slowly lifting up his meshed shirt and swaying his hips as he heard the the intake of breathe he slipped off his shirt and moved his blonde hair to one side of his shoulder. Looking over the other shoulder he started at the lean shark and grinned. _

_Kisame came up behind Dei and wrapped his arms around his waist. The shark started kissing his shoulders and making his way up the bomber's neck. As the kisses got higher the blonde shifted his head to the side to give the other more room. When the kisses got to the base of the bomber's neck they started to get more sexual, before each kiss the shark bit the pale flesh as if to taste before he devoured the blonde. The blonde moaned and curled his hands around the shark's neck, when the shark made it to the bomber's chin he spun the blonde around and captured his mouth. _

_The kiss started hot and passionate as the two fought for dominance and eventually the shark raked his nails down the blonde's back. Moaning, the blonde stopped fighting and waited for the shark to think he won the fight, the shark's hands started roaming the blonde's body. The blue hands started to roam lower towards the black pants that rested on the blonde's hips, showing his toned stomach. The blonde found his chance and pulled the shark closer and bit the shark's lip and pulled it in to the blonde's mouth and sucked it. _

_Kisame didnt expect it and pulled the blonde closer as he moaned, but the blonde wasn't done. He put his hand on Kisame's sides and raked his nails down to the shark's groin and grabbed it teasingly. Kisame moaned louder and pushed Dei on the bed and tried to straddle him, but before he could the blonde used his strength to switch them so the blonde towered over the shark. _  
_Dei leaned in close so that their lips were barley millimeters apart. "Thought you could win, Ha! I always win" Kisame growled and tried to pull the blonde to his lips. Then it happened._

_Tobi burst in to the room. "Sempai! You're home, i want a hug - WHOA! FISHIE IS EATING SEMPAI!"`_

Smiling, Dei started to add details to the muse's body, his fingers started with the spikes of his hair and worked down. "Stupid Tobi, he had just gotten back from a hard mission and all he wanted was the damn fish." As his hands made their ways down the clay figure and started on the muses features, when they started on the eyes Dei was transported back to his memories.

_`"The sun was shining and the stupid Fish was making him go outside, because it was a nice day and fresh air would do him good blagh blagh blagh. Stupid fish..." Dei was tired and wanted to stay in the dark, he didnt want to be outside and watch the birds tweet, and fly around he wanted to blow the fuckers up for some peace and quiet. But Kisame wanted him to come out side, so Dei grabbed the biggest black umbralla he could find and trugged out side to please the shark. _

_As he made it outside Deidara couldn't find the shark anywhere, so he decided to go sit under the most shaded tree and hide under his umbrella and steer clear of the sunshine. Dei felt like shit; he had just come back from a mission where Sasori kept nagging him about the noise he and the Shark had made the night previous to the mission. "It wasn't his fault the shark wanted to give him something to remember him by, but lately the shark had been doing that a lot. Making love so long and hard that the next day when he had a mission to leave to he was sore and all he could think about was Kisame naked thrusting in to him until he screamed from the amount of pleasure the shark caused." _

_Dei was so absorbed with his thought that he failed to notice the dark shadow pass tree from tree to sneak up on the blonde. Suddenly, the bomber was on his back and being straddled by the shark. Kisame smiled down on him. _  
_"Ha! I knew i could sneak up on you, you looked so cute in such deep thought; but i wonder you were blushing so what were you thinking about?" Dei blushed deeper and tried to struggle to get out under the shark's massive weight but Kisame just kept putting more pressure to keep the bomber in place. "I wasn't thinking about anything! Get off of me!" Dei tried to struggle more but the bomber couldn't move. _

_"Oh, you wont tell me? Fine, I guess I'm going to have to torture it out of you~" Kisame grinned devilishly down on the paling bomber. "T-Torture?" Grinning more Kisame kissed up the bomber's neck while adding light love bites, he worked his way up the bomber's neck to his lips. All the while Dei moaned loudly becoming instantly aroused. When the shark got to Dei`s lips he bit it lightly and the kissed it better, he repeated this action a couple times, but when he bit it the third time he bit harder cause the bomber to moan in a mix of pleasure and pain. With the opportunity Kisame swooped down and started kissing the bomber passionately._

_When the bomber started to react and try and grind agaisnt Kisame's pants the shark jumped up and dashed for the trees. "H-Hey! Come back here, yeah! That's not FAIR!" Dei yelled as he got up and started to chase Kisame. `_

Dei was pulled from the memory when he heard shuffing behind him, he looked up from where he was laying on the couch to see Kisame walking towards him smiling. When Kisame reached the couch he crouched down and kissed the bomber's lips lightly, smiling he lifted the bombers head and slipped under him and rested on the couch. With Dei's head in his lap Kisame noticed Dei's slight blush.

"What were you just thinking about?

"About how you made me love tag, un."

"Yeah, that was a fun day. I never knew that tree bark caused so bad back scratches when a person is repeatedly thrusted against it." Kisame smiled and noticed the figure the blonde was working on.

"Yeah that took forever to heal, but it just meant i got better at ridding." Dei winked and smiled as he put the finishing touches to the figure in his hands.

"What's that?"

"My muse" They both looked down at the figure it was an complete replica of Kisame...


End file.
